PJ Elliott
Phillip Andrew Elliott Jr. is the author of Domus Facina. Born August 4, 1989, he was born and raised in Sharon, Pennsylvania, where he has spent his entire life thus far, except for one year where he lived in Pittsburgh, attending the Art Institute. He currently attends Penn State Shenango, and intends to major in Letters, Arts, and Sciences (namely Writing, Drawing, and Psychology, respectively). Lifestory Childhood His earliest memories are of him attending a nearby daycare which doubled as a preschool. At the tender age of 4, he began his hobby of drawing, and shocked the teachers when he forsook stick figures in favor of characters with mass. Never once was his artwork limited to stick figures; he began with Sailor Moon and Looney Tunes. After preschool, he switched to Case Avenue Elementary School for Kindergarten and First Grade. It was here that he first started developing writing skills with exceptional speed. During his first year at the Lady of Fatima Christian Elementary School, where he spent Grades 2-6, his reading and writing skills were optimized. He participated in four spelling bees, one of which he won, and had two of his poems published. He does not read or write much better now than he did then. In Second Grade, at age 7, he began development of his first story. While originally titled Z.A.P. Team, it has matured since then, and is now named Dimicatio. Since that time, he has created eleven more stories (not including Domus Facina), and hopes to someday publish them all. At age 12, he attended St. Joseph's Elementary School for 7th Grade, where he developed his fourth story, and met his long-time friend, Nick Kalogeras. Teenhood At age 13, he switched to Sharon High School, where he spent the remainder of his pre-college school years. It was at this age that he first started getting into Final Fantasy. While attending Sharon High, he developed seven more stories, and even started getting into the game-making business. He made five RPGs, two of which were fan-based, but none were ever marketed; they were just for fun. After graduating High School at age 17, he moved to Pittsburgh in the hopes of becoming a game designer. It was here that he met another of his good friends, Eric Raymond, and began developing his twelfth and most recent story. After a year of learning nothing, he decided the business wasn't for him, and transferred to another college closer to home. Hobbies and Interests If you take away the things related to Domus Facina (drawing, writing, and Final Fantasy), PJ's interests could fit inside a thimbel. He loves a wide variety of video games outside of the Final Fantasy series, from popular franchises such as the Dark Cloud, Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, Silent Hill, ''and ''Ico ''series, to more obscure titles like ''Ephemeral Fantasia, Unlimited Saga, Orphen, Shivers 2, and his favorite game of all time: Skies of Arcadia. Other than collecting Final Fantasy stuff, he also, at one time, collected Garfield the Cat and Bill Cosby related merchandise. While not a big movie or book fanatic, the Saw franchise inspired his eighth story. Some of his favorite musical artists outside the Final Fantasy category include Dr. Bombay, Weird Al Yankovic, the Bee Gees, Laura Branigan, Kanye West, and Duane and Brando. Internet Usernames *'DeviantArt '- Sephiroth7734 *'YouTube '- Sephiroth7734 *'Wikia '- Dachimotsu7734 *'GameFAQs '- Dachimotsu *'NuklearPower Forums '- Dachimotsu Trivia *PJ Elliott based the Landlord entirely on himself.